lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Love Nikki-Dress UP Queen! Wiki:Format Guide/General
Some general guidelines for formatting pages and links. Links * When formatting links, use internal links instead of external links. If you find yourself having to copy the entire url to link to a page on the wiki, you are probably making external links. ** Format links like Text you want to appear (optional) ** Feel free to link to redirects. Apple redirects to Apple Federal, so you don't have to write Apple, ever. If a redirect doesn't exist that you think should, feel free to create it. * If linking to wikipedia, community central, or another wiki, use interwiki links. ** Format other wiki links as Text you want to appear ** Format links to wikipedia as Text you want to appear * For ease of reading articles, don't put two links right next to each other like this. It makes the article hard to read. Try and see if you can rearrange the words so that the two links don't touch. On normal suit or item pages, two links will never have to touch. * How many times can you link to the same page? ** On item and suit pages, you can link to items, suits, methods of obtainment, etc as many times as they appear on the page. ** On lore pages, try and only link to the first time the person, event, etc or other lore-related link appears on the page with the exception of linking to characters again in headers at the beginning of their relationship summary. General * For item names with "·" (dot) included, use a "-" (dash) instead. This is for ease of linking and navigating since most keyboards do not have "·" (dot). The exception to this rule is when referencing Achievements. * For item names that share a name with the suit, the suit should always get the "primary" name with the item having a word in parentheses to distinguish it from the suit. For example, the suit called Story of Shanghai has a dress with the same name, so the dress's page is at Story of Shanghai (Dress). ** Capitalize the word that comes after the item, for example, "(Dress)" rather than "(dress)" ** On the page itself for the dress, use (or whatever the name of the item is). ** The suit should never have the "secondary" name, so you should never need to denote "(Suit)". The exception to this is Hidden Suits with unofficial names, which will get the addition "(Hidden Suit)". Unofficial names are anything that someone makes up themselves, rather than it appearing in an official released promo image or social media post (official names). Hidden suits with official names will not have "(Hidden Suit)" in the title. * If there is a grave typo or the sorts from the game, add sic to denote the error. A reference can also be added if an explanation is needed. For more information, see the wikipedia article on the origin and proper usage. Languages * Certain pages in the Wiki are also available in other languages. Those languages are Russian and Spanish. If you know of a page that has a version in one of these languages, feel free to add an interlanguage link to the very bottom of the page (so we can find it later). * If you know of or create a wiki in another language, please let an administrator or moderator know so that we can help link the wikis and pages together! (More may be added later) Category:Guide